Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carton for twin tube types of fluorescent lamps. More particularly, the present invention relates to a paperboard carton for twin tube or U-tube types of fluorescent lamps, said carton comprising a rectangular sleeve having a panel which fits into the longitudinal space separating the two tubes between the base of the lamp and the transverse member connecting the two tubes, thereby locking the lamp in the carton.
A variety of boxboard or cardboard cartons have been designed and used to protect various types of electric lamps. The well-known and familiar household incandescent and fluorescent lamps are usually packaged in an inexpensive paper carton. More expensive lamps and lamps of unusual shapes and sizes have required the use of packages that will protect the lamp and, preferably, also serve to display at least a portion of the lamp. Examples of such cartons may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,734,397; 4,200,192; 4,561,542 and 4,717,022. A relatively new type of fluorescent electric lamp, a twin tube or U-tube type of lamp, has recently found commercial acceptance. In general these lamps comprise two parallel leg members longitudinally extending from a base at one end, having a predetermined spacing therebetween and joined together at a point along their length by a transverse member spaced apart from said base. The transverse member forms an integral part of the twin tube structure either at the end of the lamp opposite that of the base, or at a point near to the end of the lamp opposite that of the base. Lamps such as these are illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,298,822; 4,481,442; 4,720,656 and 4,786,841, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Accordingly, a carton for protecting these types of lamps during handling and shipping, and preferably one which will contain only one lamp for purposes of sales and also display at least a portion of the lamp, is needed.